This invention relates to an assembly for directing coolant flow onto a machine tool, and specifically to an assembly for directing coolant flow onto a tool at different locations along the rotational axis.
Typically, in a conventional machining process a stream of coolant is directed onto the cutting tool to maintain a constant temperature. Without coolant flow, friction from the tool and the workpiece generate heat of a degree sufficient to damage the tool. Further, not only would the tool be damaged, but also the quality of the machines surface of the work piece are degraded. For these reasons it is desirable direct a stream of coolant onto a tool during machining operations. Machining produces metal chips that are preferably evacuated from the machining area in order to prevent damage to the tool and work piece. The stream of coolant aids evacuation of metal chips from the work piece during machining.
Typical arrangements for directing coolant onto a tool include the use of a plurality of hoses arranged to direct fluid onto the tool. These hoses are typically of a semi-rigid design extending around a tool and manually positioned to direct coolant onto a tool. Often during the machining, the work piece or chips bump and contact the coolant lines changing the position of the hose such that the coolant is no longer directed as originally positioned onto the tool. In addition, hoses are often not positionable for providing coolant as desired when machining of relatively deep openings or holes. Further, in some part configurations an adjustable coolant hose is simply not feasible and does not supply and direct coolant flow adequately to the tool.
It is known in the art to provide a system for directing fluid between the machine and spindle to direct flow. Such systems require expensive and complicated fluid routing mechanisms in order to route coolant fluid substantially near the axis of rotation of the tool. Further, such systems are not easily adaptable to tool changes.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a low cost, easily changeable and configurable coolant directing assembly that directs coolant along the tool without obstructing machining operations.